User talk:Stoneclaw33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost In The Warriors World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Stoneclaw33 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fallowpounce (Talk) 13:25, 2011 October 21 Linearts Hey, if you don't have the linearts done tomorrow, could you email me them? But please try to have them done tomorrow, at least by 5pm (my time) so i can get them. 03:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Stone i need those linearts'' today. ''If you can get them done today i will make you either chat mod or a admin. But if you cant i will demot you down to warriors status in Project Chararts. They dont need to be prefect i just need them today. 16:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yesterday when i said that we still needed linearts, you asked which ones and i said almost all, then you said Warriors? and i said yah and you said you would make them Dx But thanks. I'll make you admin when i have the linearts. 16:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I like the body, but the head it kinda... no offence but its kinda awkward... all i want is for you to fowards the ears(make the ear pink area face us), and lift the head so it's resting on the shoulds and not leveled with them, and maybe level the eyes. Other then thats it's prefect New Admin :3 17:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i see that, but i dont really like that because it doesnt match the bodies psition 17:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to layer, and I am waiting to become more skilled at chararts before I join. Pixlr. I am pretty good with it, but layering is not my cup of tea. I worte my first Fanfic! I know that is off topic, but I wanted to say it. :) Re: Mess with them hoowwww? I don't want them to complicated because I bad with complicated stuffff. ~FallowpounceMy Talk! Could you please tell me what happened to Dappleheart and MoonstrikeXBreezefeather? I know, but think it is stupid that they are banned for a year. That is plain old ridiculous. Also on LITWW Falling Rain made a snarky comment. Well not maybe snarky, but it seems like she just said it to start a fight. It is on the Home Page Talk. You're good at arguing. Certainly would not want to get into one with you. :) Anyway, I agree. I know this is not a good analogy, but them getting banned is like giving a kid a cookie then taking it away because they want to eat the cookie or like getting mad at a baby when you give it a glass of water and it spills it. Also you should make a page to put your Siggie coding in. The one w/ you and rain? Here ya go: http://livinginthewild.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Living_In_The_Wild_Wiki There was no talk. I found out by going here: http://livinginthewild.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User%3ADappleheart You need to make a page called User:Stoneclaw33/Sig and put coding there I think. Ok, try this: go to preferences, where it says the Sig thing, type in Stoneclaw (Talk) and then save and then go bac and look @ it and if it shows ur sig it worked. I typed that in for my siggie and it worked. You coming back onto chat? ~Spottedleaf123 Did you see my analogy? Welcome Thingy Hey, how do you edit the welcome thingy that shows up on a new users talk page when they join? 07:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi admin. You seem really nice. Could you help me a little? 15:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Haii! Haii! I left Falling's wiki and brought my clans here :) I might have to leave WW for a while... Hey, if it's not to much to ask, can you be a little more active? Some of your role-play characters are elders, and most of the users here are slacken in activity :( (Ps, I totally killed my edit count xD , and sorry if my siggie turns your page blue... Idk what's wrong with it O_o) ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 20:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sadly I can't. :/ No chat this weekend v.v ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 20:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh yah! Sorry 'bout that ^^" I meant to ask you... It was such a cool idea! :P Thanks so much for unblocking me! Eeyore Oh brother... Category:User Sigs 01:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I mean yea, I was minding my own business when all of a sudden I was banned! And people should assume good faith. >_> In case you haven't noticed, I blocked Dreampetal on FALLOWPOUNCES' ORDERS. This is not your wiki, it's hers, and also I noticed you haven't been very active either, excepting this time. I encourage you to give your knowledge to this wiki. Leafff 22:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :3 I understand that Fallow told you to unblock Spotted, I have no problem with her. It was a misunderstanding when Fallow told me to block her. I assumed it meant block her from the wiki, not just from chat, and also, I am not acting like I am head of this wiki. I just encourage people to be more active since we dont have many loyal members. :( I haven't been on in awhile because my internet was shut down and everything is back to normal now. And if you dont want any more arguing, don't accuse me of being "bossy" or acting like the "leader " of this wiki. Because I am not. I'm only an admin, which gives me a little bit more authority than some users. And no, don't take this the wrong way, I'm not saying I'm better than you, I'm saying that I have a bit of authority, and I'm just trying to do the best that I can. I hope you understand that it's hard when you do as much as you can, and someone just starts blaming you for a mistake. :) I swear that if I had been smarter and had read the rules over again, I wouldn't have given Spotted a full wiki ban. I wouldn't have given her a ban at all actually...unless Fallow told me to ban her from chat...lol...whatever.... Hope we can get along :P Leafff 20:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Stoneh~ ^^ Hey Stoneh! ^^ I noticed a lot of inactivity from myself here, and I'm coming back to rebuild and keep this wiki alive :3 I was wondering if you could help me out and start coming on and editting more? I know it's kinda hard with trying to be active on WW 'n all... ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 23:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well the internet problems aren't ''completely''gone... But I can't edit and stuff ^^ And thanks :3 We needsz active members here~~ It's like a ghost wiki o.O ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 00:16, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol idk I haven't tried xD I've been editting on WW :P I'll go try now, but idk if it'll work :c ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 00:32, February 2, 2012 (UTC)